Pets can be great fun and excellent companions. When pets require cleaning, however, they can be somewhat inconvenient. For example, a dog's or a cat's paws are often the dirtiest and most difficult area of the pet to wash. The paws get the dirtiest because they walk on all sorts of surfaces without protection and often seem to prefer wet, muddy ground. As such, their paws and areas in between their toes become very dirty. These areas are difficult to clean thoroughly. No known device is available to adequately and conveniently clean such areas of a pet or animal. Further, any known devices which have desired rotatable brushes are electrically powered via ac current because of the torque required to power the brushes when making contact with a surface to be cleaned. The present invention provides a powerful, battery-operated motor geared to provide the requisite torque.
The prior art does not disclose a low-profile, battery-operable apparatus for cleaning the paws of an animal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,696 to Nye, Jr., discloses an apparatus for washing golf club grips and is expressly incorporated herein by reference. The Nye apparatus utilizes liquid tight bearings similar to those disclosed herein. Nye teaches using an elongated container, not a low-profile container. Nye teaches a device which runs via ac power using an electrical cord. The Nye device is mounted to a surface and does not appear to be portably usable. No prior art discloses the novel invention disclosed and claimed herein.